May's Surprise!
by Plandapattipus
Summary: What happens when Ash finds a camera and May is depressed? A series of drabbles, Advanceshipping.
1. Depression

**I know I haven't finished my other stories, but this idea just popped in my head.  
**

**Don't own Pokemon but enjoy the story! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

_And the winner is… Drew from LaRousse City! Drew will be going to the Grand Festival after this win! Congratulations!_

I-I can't believe I lost to him again. It happens every time! Maybe… I'm just not cut out to be a coordinator.

"C'mon May! Cheer up! You made it to the final two! That's already good enough! A win doesn't mean anything, if you don't experience losses."

"But again? I already lost to Drew several times, not once did I beat him. Maybe I'm just not good enough to be a coordinator…" she sulked.

"What? C'mon May, you're an awesome coordinator. It's just that Drew's more experienced. Don't worry May, you'll make it in next time!"

"What's the point to lose to Drew again? I-I'm quitting as a coordinator! I'm not even good enough to be one!"

"May you know that's not true! He has way more experience than you! And he's just a butthead."

"N-No. Drew's better than me and I j-just can't do this anymore. Being a coordinator was the only thing I liked about myself, and now if I can't even do that… I-I don't know anymore!"

"What? Wait May!"

May ran off before he could say anything else. Does she seriously think she's not good enough to be a coordinator?

I stared around, thinking about how to cheer May up. Then I got it. I'll make her a video with all her friends saying, why she shouldn't quit being a coordinator and what they like about her! Now I just need to find a camera…

* * *

**Okay this is a very short chapter, but it's an introduction to the next chapters which will be a set of drabbles! **

**R&R and if you have time check out my other stories! **


	2. Brock

**I do not own Pokemon but enjoy the story!  
**

**

* * *

**

The camera zoomed in on a tan dark figure.

"So Brock… what do you like about May?"

"Huh?"

"Well May's been pretty down since she lost to Drew, so I'm making her a video to cheer her up!"

"Oh I see…"

"Anyways, what do you like about May?"

"Wait, why are you holding the camera that way?"

"What do you mean... I'm making a video for May."

"Yeah…but why is the lens cap still on?"

"Oh. Is that why I couldn't film anything? Anyways! What do you like about May?"

"Well I've traveled with her for a long time now and I think she's a really talented coordinator. I mean she treats her Pokémon right and doesn't just enter contests to win."

"Is that all?" I questioned.

"Uh, and I guess look-wise she looks pretty hot."

"…You know I'm going to show her this video right?"

"Uh Ash, maybe you should turn on the video camera before trying to record."

"Crap. I still don't know how to use this damn thing."

"Yeah… "

"Okay now that it's on, what else do you like about her?"

"I guess having her around is like having my brothers and sisters around again."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like they both need someone to take care of them, not being able to survive without me…"

"I don't think that's a compliment…"

"Well to put it simply, I like May because she is who she is. She doesn't try to be someone she isn't, plus she's a pretty good shoulder rest!"

"You know, now that I have it on I'm really going to show her this."

"Yeah… Ash you're not recording anything."

"Freaking hell!"

"Alright, let's do this again."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Tell me in a review!**


	3. Max

**Back! I'm probably going to update this everyday, unless I really can't. But for my other stories I'll update them every week. Sorry!  
**

**Anyways enough of that, enjoy the story! :D**

**

* * *

**

"So Max, what do you like about your sister?" I asked as the camera zoomed into a young boy in green slacks.

"Ew, nothing. She's icky and has cooties."

"Err, Max I don't know how to edit this so… She's going to see everything you say."

"How do you not know how to delete a video?" He asked quirking one eyebrow up.

"Well how come you don't have your own Pokémon? That's right, nothing to say now huh?"

"Well technically, I'm not old enough. So what's your excuse? Hmm?"

"You know what. Nevermind, I just don't okay. I'm supposed to be making this video for May, not argue over my stupidity. So what do you like about May? And this time, just say something nice please?" I pleaded.

"Fine. What I like about my sister is, that she's a pretty good sister. I mean if she wasn't she wouldn't let me come with her."

"Well actually… That was _my _decision. But anything else?"

"Well she doesn't give up, she tries even if Drew beats her. And she doesn't let people get to her, but she still needs support. Even though I don't admit it, I really do love her."

"Aww, now that's what I want to hear! Is that all?"

"Well yeah… Just don't let him get to you May. You're better than that."

"Thanks Max! I think I got the hang of this camera now!"

I closed the camera and started to walk away.

"Wait, I have to ask you something." Max asked.

"Huh? Sure, what'd you want to ask me?"

"Do you like my sister?"

"Of course!"

"I mean like _like._" He said as he face palmed himself.

"Oh… C'mon, I only like May as a friend! A best friend!"

"So why are you doing this video?"

"To cheer her up!"

"Really now."

"Really."

You like my sister."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Hah! I knew it!"

"Damn! Fine, I like your sister! So what?"

"Nothing. But you better make a move before Drew gets to her first."

"Drew likes May? Since when?" I asked in amazement.

"...Are you retarded? After all the roses and flirting that he does every time he sees May, you didn't notice?" He said as he face palmed himself harder this time.

"W-What? I thought he was just being friendly!"

"What kind of friend gives roses and poems?"

"A good friend!" I puffed out indignantly.

"A gay friend."

"Be quiet! I thought you were helping me!"

"How am I supposed to help you, if you're this dense?"

"I don't know! By telling me what to do!"

"Just tell her you like her when you show her that video." He said as he sighed.

"Like I don't know that! But I always get so nervous!"

"Well just say it! You have nothing to lose."

"Yeah nothing except our friendship." I muttered.

"Whatever, you're asking a 8 year old kid about girlfriend tips. Just tell May!"

"What? 8 year olds can give good tips!" I shouted out.

"Whatever you say Ash. Can I see your camera?"

"Sure." I said as I handed it to him.

"Okay done, here." He replied after a quick glance.

"Okay..." I replied as I walked away wondering how I turn this thing off.

"_If he really doesn't know how to edit videos, May's in for a surprise." Thought Max as he laughed staring at Ash trying to turn off the camera._

* * *

**Yay! First hints of Advanceshipping happening! ;) Of course you probably know it's going to end Advanceshipping...or is it? :****O ****Who knows? I might just decide to change it to Contestshipping! So you must rebel against this horrible shipping in a review! Yeah? :D It'll make my day, and give you faster updates! ;D  
**

**Every chapter is probably going to be this short so sorry! Please vote for who you want to see Ash interview next in a review! And I will see you in the next chapter! :D**


	4. Team Rocket

**Since no one requested anyone yet, I'm doing Team Rocket! I just love them, ROFL. XD There like the comical relief of the show and there's just something about them. Anyways, I'm glad they're still in the new Pokémon series! I just can't believe they took out Brock. -_- He was like my second favorite character. D: **

**I'm rambling now so, don't own Pokémon but enjoy the story! **

**

* * *

**

"Damn, who else am I going to interview…" I thought to myself as we walked down the path of the town, until a familiar voice interrupted me.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite the people of the nation…"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Pikachu thunderbolt!"

"We're blasting off again!" They shouted as they disappeared into the sky.

_(May's not in the group right now, because she's depressed at the Pokémon center. Probably doesn't make sense…but it is Pokémon! ;D Anyways, back to the story.)_

"How do they keep finding us? There in every region Ash goes in… Could they be…?" Asked Max.

"…I never thought about it this way. Hmm…" Added Brock.

"Be what?" I asked confused.

"…Oh uh, nothing." Replied Brock.

Then I got an idea. I could interview Team Rocket!

"Err, okay…be right back! I uh need to go to the bathroom!" I shouted to Max and Brock as I started chasing after Team Rocket.

"Hey!" I shouted as I spotted their broken Meowth balloon.

"What do you want twerp? We're already over the usual blasting off routine." Asked Jessie.

"Well…I was wondering if you'd tell me what you like about May. I'm making this video and-" I got cut off.

"What's in it for us, Twerp?" Asked Meowth.

"Huh? Err, well the satisfaction of helping a person in need…?"

"Screw that! You should know better than to assume we're going to help you for free." Shouted Jessie.

"Wobbuffet!" Said Wobbuffet as he emerged from his poke ball.

"Err, well what do you want? I mean May's been feeling pretty down since she lost that contest and-" I got cut off again.

"Wait, did that twerpette lose to that green haired gayass again?" Asked Jessie again as she cut me off.

"Drew? Yeah…"

"Okay, we'll help."

"Why?"

"I hate his guts. And I'd feel pretty bad if I lost to him…if I ever make it to the finals or get a ribbon… I just can't believe the judges don't understand the beauty of my work and prestige of my-"

"Err, thanks so what do you like about May?" I asked cutting her rambling off and taking out the camera.

"Oh, sure. I like how she's not overconfident and she doesn't give in to Drew's lame ass roses. One more thing, I've been traveling or _coincidentally_ meeting you guys for a long time now, and I think she's a really talented coordinator."

"How about you James?"

"Huh? Oh err, I think she looks pretty and her Pokémon are totally awesome. I would know, I've actually been attacked by them."

"…Okay. Meowth?"

"The twerpette's nice and I bet she'll beat Drew next time. That's right!"

"Oh one more thing, a lot of guys would kill to date you. Just look at this twerp." Added Jessie.

"What do you mean?" I asked blushing.

"It's freaking obvious, that you like her. It's like her and Drew except I could tell she's not interested. Only a complete dumbass wouldn't know."

"Hey! I thought they were good friends, alright!" I shouted out.

"Anyways, thanks a lot. I bet if even you guys think this, she'll cheer up in no time."

"Whatever just don't think that we'll stop stealing your Pikachu. Be prepared next time."

"I just have to ask you one more thing, how _do_ you keep finding us…?"

"We have our ways… Oh and don't get your bag wet again." She replied walking away with James and Meowth following behind.

"My bag…?"

I just hope I was recording this…

* * *

**How'd you like it? I always found it strange that Team Rocket found Ash in every region and town he was in just to steal his stinking Pikachu. :/ **

**If you don't review, I'm going to make this story end with Ash forgetting to record everything and make you suffer this whole story again! (Unless you don't read it again. LOL) Or worse, Contestshipping! :O So review unless you want May to end up with Drew and I know you loyal Advanceshippers wouldn't want that now, would you? ;D (I'm kidding, I'm not going to end it Contestshipping. But it doesn't hurt to review because of this hollow threat. ;D)**

**Oh! And before I forget, leave a review saying who you want Ash to interview next! Or else I probably won't update as fast, I kinda don't know who else to interview... D: I'm done rambling, see you in the next chapter!  
**


	5. Gary

**Thanks for all the requests! I shall get to them in due time. :D Oh and just to tell you, this whole story is going to last pretty long. I'm going to interview everybody May has ever talked to, unless of course no one is reading it anymore. o_o**

**Don't own Pokémon but enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

The camera zoomed into a tanned, brown haired boy.

"So Gary, what do you like about May?"

"What don't I like about her?" He grinned like a pervert.

"Dammit! I told you to help me, not be a freaking pervert!"

"I am helping you! I mean just look at her, she has-"

"Don't say it."

"Okay. God, I was kidding. When'd you become so serious?"

"Just tell me what you like about her already."

"She's really hot."

"Screw you!" I began to turn to leave.

"Alright, alright! She seems nice."

"That all? I don't really need you here if you're just going to tell me she's hot. I have Brock for that."

"Fine, fine, take a chill pill. Ashy boy. She's different than other girls, you know? She doesn't just literally throw herself at me. And she has skills, mad skills as a coordinator. I mean I've seen her Pokémon and techniques."

"Finally, an answer that won't make me kill you. Anything else?"

"Besides her being hot?"

"Yeah, we get it. Anything else?"

"Not really… Well just don't let that gayass get to you."

"I hope you're talking about Drew."

"Of course who _else _would I be talking about? I mean if even Ashy here can pull through, I'm sure you can May." He said in a totally sarcastic voice.

"Than- Wait, hey! What is that supposed to mean?" I fumed.

"Oh nothing. You know I'm just trying to cheer May up."

"Yeah, right." I muttered.

"Oh and if Ashy here screws up his chance with you, I'm always available." He said as he winked into the camera.

"Damn asshole! You're lucky I don't know how to delete videos!" I shouted.

"I'm kidding. I'm sure if you can love Ash as he is now, you guys will be together forever." He said as he began to walk away.

"Whatever, thanks Gary. You were somewhat helpful."

"No problem Ashy. Oh and if you need tips on how to get girls, you can always ask me." He walked away laughing.

"I don't need help if everyone just keeps saying it in the video." I muttered as I closed the camera and began walking back to the Pokémon center.

* * *

**Okay, so you're probably wondering why I interviewed Gary in this chapter… I'm wondering that too…o_o I dunno I just began writing and Gary came to my mind. But I promise the next chapter will do the requests! **

**Oh and sorry if it didn't make sense that Gary showed up. I was having writer's block. D: So let's just say Gary was visiting Ash, kay? :D  
**

**Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter soon! (Hopefully. D:) **


	6. Norman

**Okay, I'm sorry. I've been like really busy with grades and tests. D: But now that it's all over I'll be updating more! :D **

**Don't own Pokémon but enjoy the story! **

**

* * *

**

The camera zoomed in on the Petalburg gym leader.

"Alright, so since you're May's father I figured you want to say something nice about May." I stated still fumbling with the camera.

"Err, why? What's this for?" He asked with a dumbfounded face.

"I mean not that I mind, I used to lie and tell her compliments everyday…" He continued.

"Uh, heh. Don't think you should say that in front of the camera… Anyways, it's because May's been a little down since Drew kinda-" I got cut off.

"What? Drew? Who's this boy? Did he do something to her? I'll kill him. I have connections you know, I can make it seem like his death was an accident." He said with air quotations on accident.

"What, no! She lost in the contest, that's all! I just want to, you know boost her self esteem." I said nervously.

"Why? Do you like my daughter? I'll kill you."

"Heh, um. No I don't like your daughter…"

"So what's wrong with May? Why don't you like her?" He stated furiously.

"What? I mean um… I like her…?"

"I knew it. I shouldn't have let her go with you on your journey. What'd you do to her?"

"Wait, what? No, um. I like May as a friend…?"

"Really now?"

"Really?"

"Is that right?"

"Yeah…?"

"So you do like my daughter!"

"What? No, wait. Huh?"

"Don't lie to me! I know it when I see it."

"Err, I like your daughter…? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"Oh I wouldn't kill you... I'm just a innocent gym leader…"

"Ahem. Okay… So um, err." I said nervously.

"Um, bye." I said as I ran away with all the strength left in my legs.

"Great, that went well…" I muttered to myself.

* * *

**So, um yeah, that's the chapter. How'd you like it? I always thought her dad would be the overprotective kind… I dunno. **

**Review Please! **


	7. Caroline

**Wow, I'm just in an updating mood today! :O Updated three of my stories already! :D Anyways May's mom will be interviewed in this chapter! Then I promise, I'll do Harley next. Since many of you requested him. **

**Don't own Pokémon but enjoy the story! **

**

* * *

**

I was running from the Petalburg gym leader with all the strength in my legs, when I bumped into May's mom.

"Sorry! I was just… err, sorry." I said thinking it over. Hey, if May's dad was that violent, I couldn't imagine May's mom. I mentally shivered.

"That's quite alright!" She said in an optimistic tone.

"Um… Can you do me a favor?" I asked nervously. Besides I didn't really have anyone else to interview… Might as well give it a shot.

"Of course! After all you did for our daughter, it's the least we could do."

"Well, I'm making a video for May and I kinda want you to help…" I asked flinching. They do say women are to be feared. And with a husband like that… God I was in for trouble.

"Well, of course. May I ask why though?" She asked innocently.

"Um, well. Err, she's been kinda down because Drew beat her in a contest!" I shouted at once and backed away a little.

"Oh I see. And may I ask if she's alright." She said.

I could hear her voice turning darker and darker by the second.

"Yes she is! She is! But um, I just want to boost her self esteem." I said.

"Oh well then. Let's start!" Her voice suddenly changed back into the gentle tone she was using before.

"So what do you like about May?" I asked relaxing. I finally get where May gets her personality from, I thought to myself.

"Well, she's come a long way from hating Pokémon to caring and loving them. I remember when she was little; she used to be so scared of them. Of course that wasn't her fault… She did get attacked by a tentacruel…"

"Err, well thanks!" I said walking quickly away.

"Wait, one second!" She shouted.

I stopped dead in my tracks and immediately flinched.

"Um, yes…?"

"So I hear you have taken a liking to my daughter." She said in a gentle voice.

"Errr, where'd you hear that?" I said as I laughed nervously.

"Oh… a certain gym leader shouted it out. So do you?"

"Um, yes." I admitted.

"Well then, alright! But if you ever hurt my daughter, I'll find you and personally take _care_ of you." She said with a smile.

"Err, alright…Bye!" I said as I ran away for the second time.

"Ahh, kids these days…" She said as she resumed doing housework.

"At least that went better than interviewing May's dad…" I thought to myself.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Hope that was alright, I kinda didn't know what May's mom seemed like. :O **

**Hollow threat time! May's mom will murder Ash if you don't review! :O (I'm kidding like always. xD Without Ash there wouldn't be a story.) But it doesn't hurt to review, yeah? ;D **

**See you soon! **


	8. Harley

**I'm so sorry for taking so long with this chapter! Guess I had more homework than I thought I did. ): And for those of you reading my Forgotten Love, I'm probably gonna take a while to update that… ): But be patient! It'll come, just not now… I actually don't know how to start the chapter… and not sure how long it'll be the story's gonna be…**

**Anyways enough of that enjoy this chapter! It's finally Harley's turn! **

**

* * *

**

I was walking the Pokemon contest halls to find someone, anyone to interview. I guess it wasn't such a good idea to interview everyone May knew, considering we're on the move everyday. Obviously all her friends would be in Petalburg… and I don't really know any of her friends... Besides it'd be pretty weird for me to be trailing around teenage girls with a camera...

Damn, no one. I was about to walk out the halls, when a loud voice called out to me. I stopped dead in my tracks. It was _him. _I shuddered, and turned around only to run smack into Harley.

"Hey Ash!" He said with a bright grin.

"Errr, h-hi Harley." I suddenly remembered the vague image of him cross-dressing as May, the last time I met him.

"So… any particular reason you're here?" He asked blinking his eyes a little too innocently. I hope he doesn't think I'm here to see him…

"Um, nahh. I just came to survey out the contest for May. You know, my female companion that I happen to be very fond of." I emphasized May's name and backed away a little, noticing that he was slowly inching forwards me.

"Oh… I see. I haven't heard of her for a while, where's she been?" He asked.

"Um, oh you know the usual. But," I sighed not believing I would ask him, but hey I was desperate. "Can you help me with a favor?" I asked.

"A favor you say. What _kind_ of favor?" He asked inching towards me again and waggled his eyebrows.

"Not for me! Heheh, um for May. I'm making a video for her about what people like about her." I asked feeling nervous about what he just suggested.

"Ohh. May… Sure, why not?"

"Alright, so the sooner we start the sooner I can leave."

"Well I totally think her sense of fashion is worthy. You know, not many have the acute sense of fashion like myself."

Him having a sense of fashion? That's a good laugh. I don't think May will want to hear that from him of all people…

"Anything else?"

"She should feel lucky that she has such great friends." He stared at me with a creepy smile.

"Um, okay then. I got to go." I ran away still feeling his lingering gaze. I shuddered, that wasn't pleasant. I think I'd rather interview May's dad again than him…

* * *

**Err, I kinda don't know how I got this idea from Harley… I always imagined him to be gay for some reason… o_o Anyways… sorry if that sucked! But at least I updated right? ;D **

**I promise the next one will be better! Feel free to leave a review with who you want me to interview next! I think I did everyone's requests already… but I can't do Drew just yet. He has to be last, for reasons I cannot tell you. xD **

**See you soon! **


	9. Solidad

**Okay this chapter was kinda tough, considering I didn't know who else to interview. So I would like to thank ShinoHina4eva for suggesting Solidad! Hehe, anyways hope you enjoy this chapter because I know I've been slacking off. D:**

**

* * *

**

The camera zoomed in on the top coordinator.

"So what do you like about May?" I asked thankful someone actually came to me to do the interview.

"Well, she's just a great coordinator! I mean she has so much potential in her and she always lives up to my expectations!" She answered in a cheerful tone.

"This has got to be the best interview yet." I said happy that at least one person wouldn't question my sexual preferences or call me stupid.

"Aww, I'm just happy to help! May shouldn't even be depressed! She made it to the final four! Not many could do that."

"Yeah, I tried telling her but you know… It's just sometimes Drew gets to her."

"Well Drew can be a bit… mean."

"Well thanks! I'm just kinda surprised that you haven't asked me if I like May." I said.

"Huh? Well I thought you were doing this to you know… get with May…" She said questionably.

"Wait. No, no, no! I'm doing this to help her! Honest! Not…" I said gesturing.

"Oh, well. Boys will be boys."

"I don't think you get what I mean! I'm not some kind of pervert…" I said hurriedly.

"Of course, why would I think that? Well I gotta go. Bye!" She said as she walked away winking.

"Wait, wait! I swear I'm not-" I sighed as I saw her figure disappearing.

"Great, I knew an interview like this was too perfect. Always gotta have something to make me seem gay or stupid." I muttered to myself.

I sure hope I wasn't recording that…

* * *

**Short, yes. OOC, yes. Weird, yes. Sorry! Heh, I didn't know what Solidad seemed like because I only faintly remember her… I dunno it's been 5 years since I watched Advance and I was like 8. O_O **

**Well yeah… Please suggest someone to interview in a review! (Cause I know that review button is what you'll be clicking after reading this. Right? ;) ) Anyways, I kinda don't know who to interview next so… faster updates if you review with a suggestion! I'll really do almost everyone that you guys suggest. I mean I am writing this story for you guys. ;) See you soon! **


	10. Professor Birch

**Hey guys! I know I've been neglecting this fic but I've been busy with my other story, Forgotten Love! Go check it out if you haven't! (Shameless advertising ftw! :D)  
**

**Anyhoo, this chapter's professor Birch, suggested by Hot Limit. Go check out her stories if you have time too! :D **

**

* * *

**

Well when in doubt, walk to a random place until you find someone you know and can interview. I was walking down the familiar path of Petalburg city until I heard someone cry for help.

"Help! Someone please!"

I quickly ran into the path next to mine, to find Professor Birch getting chased by a… Poochyena… Isn't that like one of the weakest Pokémon known?

"Um, hey Professor…"

"Don't just stand there! Grab a pokeball and save me!" He yelled out running in circles.

"Err, sure I guess. Pikachu, let's go!" I said as my trusty friend jumped off my shoulder and attacked the Poochyena.

"Whew, thanks. I owe you one." He said as he straightened out his lab coat.

"Well… You can start paying your debt now!" I said as I pulled out my camera.

"Come again?"

"Well I've been making a video for May about what people like about her. Oh yeah, just as a friend, nothing more, in case you're wondering." I aimed the camera towards him.

"… Come again?"

"What do you like about May?"

"Ahh I get it now… Anyways, I've seen her grow from the kid who tried to make Torchic take a bath with a hose, bad choice by the way, water and fire do _not _mix, to a nurturing coordinator that cares about all her Pokemon."

"She tried giving Torchic a bath?" I asked laughing out.

"Yeah… but from what I heard from Professor Oak, a certain kid came in his pajamas late, and nearly killed himself with a certain Pikachu…" He said smirking at me.

"It was an accident!" I yelled with my hands up.

"So my point is, she's grown greatly and she's still young. There's a bright future ahead for her! So don't give up May!"

"Thanks!" I said as I walked away fist pumping. First interview that actually went smoothly!

"Oh, you and May look cute together too!" He yelled before chuckling.

"Damn it!"

* * *

**Hehe, so close, so close. Suggestions are welcome! Review and I'll give you a virtual cookie! ^_^ **

**See you soon! **


	11. Delia

**Oh my god. It's finally Winter break! –spazzes out- So that means I'm going to try my best to update all my stories! :D This chapter's Delia, requested by Advanced Love! Go show some love to him too! **

**I don't own anything but virtual cookies. :( **

**

* * *

**

"So mom, what do you like about May?" I asked as I aimed the camera towards her.

"…" She stared at me big-eyed.

"What?" I asked.

"I just never thought I'd see the day, my little Ashy would hold a camera! Oh, I still remember that Gameboy we bought you, with that game, Pokémon was it? You didn't know how to play, so you thought you'd look on the Internet, but you didn't know how to use the computer, so you somehow ended up overheating it." She said with a laugh.

"Mom! I'm video taping right now!"

"You're video taping now too! I'm so proud of you!"

"Ugh, mom! Can we move on?" I asked face-palming myself.

"Sorry, sweetie. Anyways, I think May is a beautiful young lady that has so much talent! She's so sweet too!"

"Thanks mom." I said as I began walking out. No way was I going to listen to another lecture about "girlfriends."

"Sweetie! I didn't even get to finish! I think she's a fine girlfriend for you too!" She yelled out.

"MOM!"

"Remember the talk we had when the time comes! Oh, and did you remember to wear clean underwear?"

"Yeah mom! Bye!" I shouted back as I ran outside.

"How the heck do I delete that? I gotta take some computer lessons or something…" I muttered as I turned off the camera.

* * *

**I know, the chapters are getting shorter! D: Blame my writer-blocked mind that I can't even think of a full conversation! ): **

**But I did update, and I brought cookies! ^_^ So review, yeah? ;D**


End file.
